schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
Two Times In A Row
Season 2 Episode 11: Two Times in A Row Dan is confused as to what Tri is yelling at him for. Declan told Trey that he ate Tri's food and blamed it on Dan. Trey is geeking yo. Dan told Tri he didn't eat Tri's food, Dan is annoyed by Tri, and is telling him to leave. Tri goes to bad back in his room telling Trey how someone ate his food, Trey is telling Tri that Dan did it too. Tri knows Dan did because Trey and Declan told him. Becca is on the phone with her boyfriend telling him how she survived her second elimination. The next day, Tri wakes up, he walks by Dan, Dan tells Tai that he apparently ate Tri food. Tai laughed. Declan wants to talk to Dan in private. Declan is telling him that it's time for Trey to go. Dan's eyes lite up, it's about time Declan wants Trey gone. Declan is telling him that he needs to help him win, because he's willing to make his self a target so Tri won't be coming after him. Dan laughs and said that he thinks he ate his food. Declan said "really?" Dan is glade he has a alliance with Declan to help get Trey out. The challenge is starting, the get into the van to go to there challenge. They she 6 ropes each tangled up around these benches. The top 3 to finish goes to the next round. Dan is here to help Declan win this, because he is ready for Trey to finally leave the game. They all start, then on the sound of the horn, they each start untangling their ropes. Declan is in first place following by Becca and Dan. Trey is going as fast as he can, it's between him Becca and Trey is trying get through the little knots but he is too big to go under the bar. Tai is in last place with Tri. Tri is going slow, Trey is hoping if he Trey hurry up to be in the top three because he does not want Becca or Dan in the final round. Because if one of them wins, he's going up. Declan is caught up in a tangle, and Dan is in first place, Dan is finished first. Declan is hurrying up, he's tied with Becca and Trey, now Declan is untangled and finished second following Becca. Dan, Becca and Declan are advancing to the final round to win immunity. Now they get to pick their own rope. Declan wants the least tangled one, but Dan took it. Declan figured to remind him of their plan. On the go they start untangle. Becca is at a good position, she's taking her her time. Declan is equal with Becca, it's easier for him to get under the small tight spaces. Trey really hopes Declan wins, because he knows he's safe. Dan hopes Declan wins because he really wants Trey to leave the house. Becca is stuck in a loop, and she's out of breath. Dan and Declan passed her Declan is close to the finish, Trey is hoping he wins, Declan goes under the loop and he wins! Declan wins. Declan wins he gets to put up two people for elimination. Back at the house Trey is happy, he is sitting pretty. Declan pulls Dan aside asking him is the plan still intact. Declan is telling Dan how Trey think he's not going anywhere, Dan is loving this. Inside Dan is just using Declan just to separate him and Trey, and next after Trey is gone, Declan is next the. It will be him Dan, Tai, Tri and Becca in the final 4. Declan needs to nominate another person and doesn't know who. Dan gets Becca and Tai together telling them that Declan is going to put up Tri and Trey, and to no matter what vote for Trey. Becca is happy, Becca can't believe that it's Trey's last day in the house and he don't even know it. She knows that if he makes it in the finals, he will definitely win. Trey is walking around all happy, and he noticed Dan and Becca are smiling and are happy and they are being so nice to him. Trey thinks it's because one of them will be nominated and they're being nice so he won't vote for them. Trey finds Declan and asked him if he is 100 percent sure he knows he's putting up. Declan tells him he have this. It's time for the nominations, Tai, Becca, Trey, Dan and Tri walks in, with Declan ready. He said his first decision, is for a person who he feel is not a threat. And the first nominee is Tai. Tai is unhappy! This is like her 3rd time being nominated, it's so annoying to her. Dan is wondering why he didn't put Trey up. Declan's second nominee is........ Everyone is worried. Then he said Dan. Dan us so surprised, Trey and Tri is laughing. Declan said he putting Dan up because he don't trust Dan. Dan walks out he's pissed. He is really pissed, he knock over a dresser. Trey is laughing, Declan knows that he is definitely playing the game. Becca leaves. Dan is so angry right now. He comes down and takes Declan's picture and slams it on the ground. Dan feels played, he let Declan win the challenge, he promised to put up Tri and Trey, but he put up him and Tai. Dan doesn't want to be bothered. It turns out that earlier that day when Declan was telling Trey about him blaming Dan when he ate Tri's food. Declan told Trey that Dan has been plotting to get rid of Trey since day 1. And they thought it would be funny if they trick him into thinking he's going to get Trey out, and then backstab him. Declan couldn't believe it went according to plan. Trey is so happy that Declan actually pulled It off and he could have easily backstabbed Trey. Trey knows that Declan is definitely a loyal ally, and if he doesn't win this competition then he would gladly be satisfied if Declan won. Dan is emotionally upset, he don't want to talk to one at this point, but he still wants to fight to stay. He goes to Tri and told him that he never ate none of his food, and never disrespected him or anything. Tri really don't want to hear it. He went to Becca asking her what is she doing. Becca feels really bad for him that this happened,and Becca don't want to vote for none of the two. Dan is begging not to vote for him. Becca is confused right now, but she will do what she has to do. It's time for elimination, Dan doesn't want to look at Trey or Declan, he hopes they root in hell for all eternity. Tai and Dan are up on the block right now. The voters Becca, Trey, Tri and Declan are ready. Dan is looking down, Dan was asked about how he felt about Declan's nominations. Dan says that Declan... He paused, he has no comment. Dan is just ready to take his elimination. Declan knows that Dan means business right, Dan is ready to go. Tai was asked how it feels being up here for the third time. She says it feels terrible because, she wants to be more then just a decoy to get someone out. She feels that everyone thinks she's weak and too girlie for challenges. Tri was asked what he thought about the two being up there. Trip said he feels that Dan should be up there because of this annoying ways, and Tai is just useless to challenges and she's not a threat. Dan has something to say, everyone is looking. He feels that it's not fair for Trey and Declan have this much control in this game. He feels like it's season 1 all over a again when Duane and James was in control of everything. It angers him that he came back for the second time to play the game, but the outcome is going to be the same. Declan just wants to get the votes over and don't with right now. Tai and Dana was told to says one last thing before the vote. Tai said she's not ready go, she wants to prove that she can win a challenge and play the game strategically. Dan, he has nothing to say, but to just vote for whoever they're voting for. Declan said ok. The first person to vote is Becca. She goes in she not sure if she should vote for him or Tai. After Becca, Declan goes in, his vote is for Dan. Next is Tri, then it's Trey. Everyone's is back and the votes are being tallied. Tai is up there nervous because everyone could just voted to keep Dan for all she know. The votes are tallied, and the first vote goes to Dan. The second goes to Dan. Now if the votes are tied, Declan will make the ultimate choice. Dan rolls his eyes, knowing Declan will choose him to go. The next vote goes to Tai. One more vote. The last vote goes to Dan. With 3 votes Dan is going home. Dan says thank you to the person who voted to keep him, Becca smiled. And he left. Tai is safe and she's in the final 5. Dan feels like Trey and Declan will be in the final 2 if they continue with the game they're playing, but he hopes that Becca or Tai uses their brains and take them out game. Becca voted for Tai while Trey, Declan and Tri voted for Dan. Tai is so happy to be in the final five, she's goes to talk to Declan, she's telling him that she really wants to prove that she really is not dead weight. Trey comes in and told her that maybe she'll win the next challenge, she never know. Becca is happy for being in the final five. For season 5, it's still her, Trey and Tai, from season 4 it's Tri and Declan is the only season 2 to be here. Sent from my iPad